


the finer things

by teeterss



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Old Man Bruce Fucks, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday and Terry's on a mission.





	the finer things

Terry knew that if Bruce had his way, he’d be spending his birthday down in the cave researching or hacking government files or whatever he did for fun nowadays, not sitting opposite a smug teenager in what Terry had been assured was the best restaurant in Gotham. Which was exactly why Terry had insisted on them going out. Birthdays were supposed to be made a fuss of, especially with the old guy reaching such impressive figures.

It was also good for Bruce to try and be normal once in awhile. And remind people he wasn’t dead.

It had taken some begging and pleading, and probably a fair share of whining but eventually he had persuaded Bruce to dress up in his formal suit and face the world for something that wasn’t work or bat related. 

“It’ll be a schway night or your money back,” Terry had said beaming victoriously, as Bruce retreated up the stairs of the cave. “Also yeah, you’ll be paying because I can in no way afford this restaurant.”

The glare he had received was murderous but at least Bruce carried on up the stairs. Another win for Team Terry.

Terry was resolute on tonight being an improvement on last year. Although that wouldn’t exactly be hard. Probably a light mugging would have been better than the fiasco that was last year. If anyone was able to mug the old guy. So musicals weren’t Bruce’s thing, Terry got the memo. 

His goal tonight was to get Bruce to admit to having a good time by the end of the evening and he would accept nothing less.

As Terry scanned the menu, he almost broke into a sweat at the prices. One dish was worth a week's food shopping in his household. He felt guilty even eating the bread sticks. He glanced up at Bruce, who hadn’t even opened his menu and was glaring down at his water glass as though it were the latest super villain reaping havoc in his city.

“Come on Bruce, you could at least pretend to be happy to be here.”

The glare shifted onto Terry instead and OK. Bad move. But progress.

“As you seem resolute in reminding me; it’s my birthday and I can do what I want,” Bruce said, difficult as ever.

“And that’s sitting in the nicest place that I have ever been in - seriously I want to be buried here - with great company,” Bruce raised an eyebrow, which Terry pointedly ignored. “And looking like you’re about to have your teeth pulled?” 

Bruce just glowered at him. 

“Hey, look,” Terry raised his hands in a sign of surrender. “You don’t need to force yourself to have a bad time just to spite me, y’know. Just getting you here is a win in my book. My night has already been made.” 

He’d learnt early on that Bruce did a lot of things out of spite, whether he was aware of it or not. Best thing to do right now was act like Bruce’s enjoyment had no effect on him whatsoever. Put the ball in his court or something. He could release a ‘A ‘How To’ Guide of Dealing With Bruce Wayne’ book by now, not that anyone else would want to read it.

“It’s nice one of us is having a good time,” Bruce said in a clipped tone.

“Would you just relax, ok? This is supposed to be fun! None of my previous dates looked like they were in physical pain before and they weren’t anywhere half as fancy as this.” 

This evoked the smirk that was reserved for when Bruce was about to cause someone a great deal of suffering and take great pleasure in it. “‘Dates?’”

“Oh I’m sorry, what should I call it so you would understand? A courting? Are we ‘stepping out together’?”

Old jokes probably weren’t helping his cause right now and granted, it was kind of weird that Terry had put a label on this as the two of them had never really talked about this…thing officially. But getting Bruce to talk about anything that vaguely resembled a feeling was nearly impossible, and what else would you call it when two people who fool around go out to a restaurant? 

But of course Bruce would pick up on it because being normal really wasn’t his deal but being difficult definitely was.

“I’m just wondering how you’d feel if your mother saw us on this ‘date’.” 

Bruce could win championships at being the world’s biggest bastard.

“Ok firstly, this is the only time we’re going to talk about my _mom_ tonight. Secondly, I think she’d probably be pleased I was dating someone so rich. College isn’t cheap you know. Thirdly, you’re really not this fussy over what we do back home. You don’t want me calling this a date? How about you stop fucking me over the workbench? And fourthly; I really don’t care who knows. At all.”

Bruce grunted, but seemed pleased enough by Terry’s answer that he conceded in opening his menu, which made Terry smile in satisfaction behind his own. 

And Terry honestly didn’t care about people knowing about him and Bruce, but understood why it was entirely for the best to keep it between themselves. For now at least. And yeah, it was a bit weird because Bruce was old enough to be his dad or even, Christ, his grandfather. But Bruce was like an anomaly of a human being. Age didn’t seem to factor into him at all. He was just this great, powerful, timeless _thing_ that demanded respect and attention. And Terry didn’t feel any shame in wanting him. 

And the fact Bruce wanted him too made him feel…he didn’t know how to explain it, but it made him feel good. Really good. Made him feel like just maybe he was something special too.

Besides, it’s not like there wasn’t already speculation about it. Old, reclusive, unmarried billionaire hires high school kid as ‘personal assistant’? Yeah, Bruce really had no idea about normal. 

And Terry was so thankful for it.

“I made sure they were serving your favourite soup tonight. It’s amazing what can be achieved by dropping the name ‘Bruce Wayne’. They were leaping at the chance to cater to your every need. It’s what got us this great table.” Terry folded his hands under his chin and beamed as brightly as he could over the aforementioned table. It was tucked away in the corner of the restaurant, leaving little chance of their conversation being overheard. 

All he got in response was another grunt.

He could do with some gratitude, yeah, but that wasn’t what this was about. With Bruce it was always a game. And Terry loved playing it. Right now it was making sure Bruce had nothing to complain about that Terry hadn’t already taken care of.

“You can get the steak with dauphinoise potatoes,” Bruce said not looking up from the menu.

“Ok, skipping over the fact you just ordered for me, do you really want me eating that in front of you?” After spending so long at the manor for meals, Terry had become painfully aware of how boring soup could be.

“I want to watch you eat it, obviously,” Bruce said in the tone that was reserved for when Terry was being particularly slow.

Terry blinked at him for a moment before breaking into a laugh. 

“God, Bruce, you’re seriously fucked up sometimes.” Because watching was Bruce’s _thing_.

“The perks of being old and rich means I can get away with it, and watch your language.”

“Uh hu, because I’m sure you were the pinnacle of normality in your youth.” Bruce was almost smiling and Terry was grinning.

“I’m ordering wine.”

“Hell yeah! Now it’s a birthday party!”

“You’re sticking to water. You’re only 18.”

“Oh, so it’s fine for me to do this job every night at my age but I can’t have a drink?”

“I was completely sober while I was doing the job and so will you.” 

“Wait, does that mean you didn’t drink for _forty years_? Oh my God, you must be a total lightweight now!”

Bruce didn’t bother replying to him but now Terry was imagining a drunk Bruce and. OK, he wanted to be completely sober for this.

“Try and stop me having a drink on my 21st, I dare you.”

“Alright.”

Forgetting who you’re talking to, Terry?

“Ok, no, don’t actually because I know you have many awful ways of making me not do that.” 

“I think we’re ready to order don’t you?” Bruce said, closing his menu.

“I don’t really have a say in this.”

“Clever boy,” Bruce said finally looking at him with a smirk that had once literally charmed the birds from the trees. And Terry didn’t even have enough time to process it because Bruce had signalled the waiter.

The waiters Terry was used to were usually college kids, bored out their minds and probably earning more on bad tips than on their actual wages. The waiter serving them tonight was almost certainly wearing a better suit than Terry was. He fawned over Bruce as he gave the order but executed himself with enough efficiency Terry could only find it a little bit funny. He barely glanced at Terry but when he did, Terry beamed at him with a shiny, fake smile. 

He knew what the staff here would talk about when they were out of earshot and Terry took pleasuring in fuelling the fire whenever he could.

“Give them enough that they don’t start looking for gossip in other places,” Bruce had once told him. Terry didn’t mind doing that. Putting on the show of harmless pretty boy was funny. Plus is made him feel like he was doing the superhero thing right. The whole secret identity package deal.

Bruce ordered a wine whose name Terry probably wouldn’t understand even if he spoke the language. After it had been poured, tested, approved then poured again, Bruce singled for the waiter to leave with a polite but terse dismissal mid-way through the man explaining the origins of the wine.

“So, what’s it like going through life rich enough to tell people to fuck off and get away with it?” Terry asked when they were alone again.

“Extremely satisfying,” Bruce said with an easy smirk. Terry mentally checked off ‘one’ as he watched Bruce take a drink from his glass. Bruce raised an eyebrow as if he knew what he was doing, which he probably did. 

“Will you teach me french so I can understand your wines orders?”

“A new language is rather far down on your list of priorities.”

“Hey, I’m a fast learner! If I teach it to myself, will you take me to Paris to try it out?” As if Bruce would ever let him leave Gotham without a Batman for such a frivolous thing like a holiday. Still, it was nice to fantasise about getting fucked on a Parisian balcony.

“I’d love to hear more about all this fictional free time you suddenly have. Clearly I need to work you harder.” 

“Mmm please do.” Flirting with Bruce had always been ridiculously easy. The transition between their previous back and forth and this had come naturally. Terry wondered whether it had happened before or after the actual sleeping together. Or whether it had always been flirting and he’d just been slow on the uptake. 

The wanting Bruce in that way just hadn’t happened over night. He didn’t really remember exactly when it had started. It had gone from vague dislike to begrudging admiration, then respect, fondness, genuine affection, and then wherever he was now. The lust had happened somewhere along the line and Terry suspected it was earlier than he would like to admit.

“So are we going to toast this or what? Though I’m not sure you’re even allowed to toast someone with water.”

“I never liked toasts, despite the amount of them I had to make over the years. Just a lot of hollow, flowery words people feel obliged to say.”

“Well, how about I keep is simple and straight to the point then?” Terry raised his glass and waited for Bruce to reluctantly do the same. “Happy birthday, Bruce. You’ve got a lot of ‘em behind you, and I hope to be around to force you into celebrating many more to come.”

“Now that I can believe is genuine,” Bruce said with a wry smile and Terry winked at him over his glass.

** 

“I trust that we’ve been here long enough to satisfy you I’ve celebrated my birthday the appropriate amount,” Bruce said, almost as soon as their plates had been cleared away. 

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t have a good time,” Terry said, lazily from where he was reclining back in his chair. By Terry’s count Bruce had polished off four glasses of wine. He should be feeling at least a nice buzz by now.

“It was certainly better food than either of us can make.”

“I am taking that as the highest of praise. Bruce, you actually managed to enjoy yourself on your birthday! This is a historical moment.”

“I did have a life before you.”

“It’s just a thousand times better with me in it.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey, I haven’t done spoiling you yet, wait until the cake comes out and everyone sings happy birthday!” Terry could almost feel his hair singe under the force of Bruce’s glare.

“You haven’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I haven’t.” 

“Stop trying to be cute and go get the car,” Bruce said, rapping the side of Terry’s leg with his cane and Terry tried very hard to pretend it didn’t hurt as he got up.

By the time he pulled the car around, Bruce was waiting out front. A car valet was half heartedly trying to engage Bruce in conversation, despite the fact Bruce wasn’t even looking at him. Terry tried not to snigger too much as Bruce climbed into the car. 

“So, how many hit on you this time?”

“One very friendly young woman inside and one of the waiters just now.”

“Nice to know you’re still in demand,” Terry said, pulling away from the curb.

“More like my money is still in demand.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Terry reached over to give Bruce’s thigh a squeeze. “I’m feeling pretty demanding right now.”

“Just concentrate on driving,” Bruce said, but he didn’t move Terry’s hand away.

When they arrived back at the manor, Terry didn’t really know what to do with himself. He’d done this numerous times; gone home with Bruce after some work function or after a late night meeting but it usually led to a trip down to the cave then out again, this time in a different suit. 

Tonight, Terry had insisted on no Batman work. Bruce had complained and argued but had eventually given in. This meant they had the entire night free for the first time. The possibilities made Terry’s stomach flip.

He hovered for a moment in the hall, toying with the idea of leading them straight upstairs but he didn’t want to just rush things. Instead, he left Bruce to lock up and wandered into a living room, assuming Bruce would know to follow. 

Terry sauntered over to a couch and spun to flop down onto it in one graceless movement.

“I think we need to do some work on your fluidity tomorrow in training,” Bruce commented from the door.

“Sure. We’ll do some stretching out tonight to prepare.” 

It felt ridiculous playing at seducing Bruce but Terry liked to thoroughly commit to everything he did. He wasn’t above patting the couch cushion next to him and grinning invitingly. “Thought we’d spend a little time in here.”

“Did you now?” Bruce deliberately took a seat in the armchair opposite him.

Bastard.

Terry stretched out in all the free space on his couch and enjoyed how Bruce’s eyes followed his straining buttons protesting the pull over his chest. 

“So, more wine?” he asked hopefully.

“Hmm no. Tea.”

“You want me to go make some tea? Right now. At 9pm on your birthday. When I’m spread out on your couch and so very easy.”

“Is that not what you just offered?” Terry frowned at him because Bruce knew exactly what he was offering, but instead of arguing, he obediently rose, smoothing down his shirt. If Bruce wanted to continually test him all evening, then Terry would just keep jumping through every hoop he threw at him. Then he’d do a backflip. Because he was Batman. 

And if Bruce wanted tea on his birthday, Terry would make the goddamn tea. 

“Right then. Tea coming up.” He stopped at the door to call back to say “and I know just how you like it.”

The kitchen was the one place in the manor that didn’t look as if it was ancient. Before Terry had entered the scene, Bruce must have everything replaced with the latest technology. It was stark and it was shiny but the way it stood out from the rest of the house made it comforting. Terry could related to something new and out of placed in this house.

He drummed the counter top impatiently as the kettle boiled. It was such a Bruce move to ask for a drink that took the longest time possible. He should have just gone straight upstairs when he’d had the chance. He’d probably be getting fucked by now.

He returned to the living room whistling, tea tray in hand, and found Bruce sitting at ease with his suit jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled back with the top buttons undone and tie loose. 

The sight made Terry’s mouth dry and the note die on his lips.

“Come here,” Bruce said, voice a low command.

“Your tea’ll get cold.”

“It’ll keep.” Bruce patted his thigh in invitation and Terry nearly let out a squeak. 

He set the tray down on the table deliberately slow, then sauntered over to Bruce, trying to hide his eagerness best he could. He slipped off his jacket and tie as he went, throwing them on the neighbouring sofa. 

“Just making it fair. You started without me.”

“You were taking too long.”

“ _Somebody_ wanted tea.” He stopped in front of the older man, his hips swaying slightly as he continued undoing the buttons of his shirt. Bruce watched him with a demanding stare that made Terry shiver. He’d been hard in his suit for what felt like hours.

“Now who’s getting ahead of themselves,” Bruce asked, sliding a hand under Terry’s open shirt to feel skin.

“I don’t like being left behind.”

Bruce got an other hand around his waist and pulled Terry down onto him. He went very willingly and draped himself over Bruce’s lap. 

Terry couldn’t exactly forget how massive Bruce was but it was an extra reminder being pressed up against him like this, feeling just how broad he was. Terry’s thighs had to stretch wide to accommodate Bruce’s considerably thicker ones and Bruce’s hands on his waist were almost touching at the fingertips.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you tonight,” Terry breathed against his lips, not quite taking that final step just yet.

“I could make an educated guess.”

“You know, you don’t have to be a bastard 24/7. You can take breaks.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bruce grinned and closed the gap between them. Terry surged against him, raking one hand through Bruce’s hair and the other cupping his jaw. Bruce slipped his tongue in Terry’s mouth and Terry sucked greedily on it. He was already moaning and they’d barely started. 

Bruce managed to shed Terry’s hanging shirt without breaking the kiss, and with little help from Terry, who was too busy trying to grab at anything of Bruce’s he could get his hands on.

“Yours too,” Terry muttered into the kiss as he tugged at Bruce’s shirt. Bruce humoured him by allowing Terry to pull it off so he was left in just his undershirt. Terry could barely keep himself in check because big, scarred arms. He pressed full-bodied up against Bruce and began rutting against his stomach. 

He was already on the edge just from dry humping and kissing because he’d been horny all night and Bruce had been teasing him for what felt like forever and he was really going to come in his suit pants soon unless Bruce did something because Terry had never really been one for self control.

“Ah, you need to… ah, fuck! Make me stop or I’m going to ruin this suit.”

“You’re wound up too tight,” Bruce muttered. “You’re going to be useless until you come.”

“No, I…” Terry whined loudly as Bruce began sucking on his neck. 

“I wonder how little you need to come,” Bruce said between bites.

“Am I your… your fucking science experiment now?” Terry gasped, half laughing because when had he not been?

“You’ve always… piqued my curiosity.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” A sharp bite to his collarbone had Terry’s hips jerking, desperate to get closer to Bruce to gain more of that glorious friction.

Bruce grabbed onto his hips and had Terry grinding down into him and there wasn’t an inch of Terry that wasn’t touching Bruce.

“I need- I need more.”

“No, you don’t. This is enough.”

“‘S’not. Need it, need you, I -- Fuck!” Terry shuddered, gasped and came, clawing at Bruce’s shoulders as he held him through it.

There was a long moment when the only thing disturbing the stillness of the dim room was Terry’s laboured panting. He felt dazed and a little out of it for a moment until he blinked blearily and registered Bruce’s smug face in front of him.

“Don’t act like you’ve never come in your pants before.”

“Not in this century.”

“Alright, alright. It’s your fault anyway.” Terry shifted and then grimaced. “Ok hold up.” He hopped off Bruce’s lap, shed his trousers and sticky boxers then slid back. 

“So birthday boy, what do you want?” He looped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled himself even closer so their lips brushed again in an almost kiss. “Anything you want, you get.”

“Isn’t that always the case?” 

“I like to let you think so.”

Bruce grinned at him, before he leant forward and bit down none too gently on Terry’s bottom lip. “I want your mouth,” he said and pressed a kiss against Terry’s swollen lip in mock apology.

“Want it anywhere in particular?” 

Bruce’s reply was delayed by another round of lazy, deep kisses. “Show me how imaginative you can be.”

Terry pressed one final kiss to his lips then slid off his lap onto the floor in a graceful movement.

“Well, for starters, I think it's actually against the law not to get sucked off on your birthday,” Terry grinned up at him, shifting on his knees to get comfortable maybe a little more than necessary because he knew Bruce liked watching him squirm. “See, I am preventing crime tonight, you can stop worrying.” 

He couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Bruce’s thighs, squeezing to feel the hard muscle and strength under the fabric. Terry had seen vids of Bruce in his heyday and if he’d lost any muscle definition since then, it wasn’t noticeable.

The zipper was loud in the quiet room and it filled Terry’s gut with anticipation. The smell was always what got him. So raw and male, it made his head spin. He got his nose pressed between the crease of Bruce’s hip and cock and breathed deeply.

Not bothering to do anything about the briefs just yet, he nuzzled open-mouthed at Bruce’s silk covered cock, making the already damp fabric even wetter.

“If you’re going to act like a dog you’ll need one of Ace’s collars,” Bruce said in an annoyingly put together voice.

“If that’s how you get your rocks off, old man,” Terry said, voice slightly slurred as he was unwilling to move his lips too far from that hot cock. 

Bruce hmm’d in amusement and brushed the hair out of Terry’s eyes with a large hand, then smoothed it back to rest against the back of his head. Not applying pressure, just a warm presence.

Terry got his fingers under the hem of the waistband and gently, gently pulled it down, careful not to catch Bruce’s cock on the fabric where it lay fat and heavy against his hip bone.

Terry hummed happily before taking in his hand. It began to thicken even more in his loose grip and when Terry pressed a light kiss under the head, it gave a slight jerk.

He pressed a few more ghosting kisses down the shaft, before delving further into Bruce briefs and pulled out his heavy sac. Glancing up to make sure Bruce was watching him, he sucked at it and then opened his mouth wide to carefully fit it all in. He rubbed his face against the cock above him as he sucked, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Bruce’s.

Terry pulled back with a wet smacking sound, breathing slightly heavily and lapped at him for a while before returning his attention back to the length in front of him.

“You’re very keen tonight,” Bruce said, his voice sounding rougher and deeper than normal. He’d gotten his hand in Terry’s hair again.

“I’m just enjoying myself.” Terry tilted his head into Bruce’s touch with a pleased sigh. His hand lingered there, stroking Terry’s hair for a while before sliding down to his mouth. He tugged at Terry’s lips with his thumb making them part and dragged the pad of it over the bottom one, spreading the slick of his spit to make it shine. 

“I’ve always admired your lips, Terry,” Bruce said in a very low voice. The rare compliment made Terry flush with pride.

“Wanna see me do something even more fun with ‘em?” 

Bruce smiled, then very purposely moved his hand away to the arm rest. 

Terry shuffled forwards slightly and made a show of wrapping his lips around the wide head of his cock and giving it a wet suck. He watched Bruce’s expression turn from amused to hungry. 

Terry’s fingers curled around the base with one hand and with the other reached below to gently roll his sack in his palm. He gave a little tug just to hear the man grunt. 

He tilted his head and allowed Bruce’s cock to slide into the side of his cheek, protruding obscenely, as he continued to suck on it like a favoured lollipop.

“Having fun?” Terry was pleased to hear a slight catch to his breath. He nodded best he could, mouth still filled with cock.

“I’m too old for all this teasing.” Bruce tugged on Terry’s hair slightly. 

Terry allowed himself to be pulled back, mouth leaving behind strings of spittle, and worked Bruce with his hand.

“Really? I would’ve thought that meant you’d’ve learnt some patience.” Bruce wound his hand tighter in Terry’s hair and gave him a harsher tug so his back arched with it and he let out a gasp. 

“Hold still.” Bruce commanded and Terry instantly froze.

“Open your mouth.” Terry complied.

“Wider.” Terry stretched his jaw to it’s limit.

“Tongue out. That’s it. Now I’m going to feed it to you.”

Terry gave an open mouth groan that sounded more like something you’d hear at a dentist but it made Bruce’s cock jerk again.

“That’s a good boy, just stay like that for me.” He pulled Terry by his hair down to his cock that he held firmly at the base. It slid straight passed his stretched lips and tongue and down into his throat.

Terry swallowed him down with an easy that had come from a great deal of practice. Practice that Terry had been more than happy to do. Training his throat to take Bruce’s cock was a lot more fun that the other exercises Bruce had him doing.

He held Bruce’s gaze where he was pressed up to his stomach, as he knew Bruce would want to see the way his wide eyes filled with tears from the effort. He blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks to join the drool that was dribbling down his chin from his slack mouth. Eventually it got too much and Terry’s head began to spin.

“That’s it,” Bruce hissed, and Terry couldn’t even enjoy how affected he sounded because he was too busy telling his brain it didn’t need oxygen. Bruce held him there a moment longer up until Terry gave a choking sound, then he pulled him back off. 

Bruce gave Terry a few seconds to draw in a few breaths before pushing him right back down. 

“I’m going to fuck your throat now. Nod if you can handle it.” Terry gave a gurgle, and nodded as best he could.

That was all Bruce needed to begin fucking Terry up and down his cock. Bruce got his free hand around Terry’s slack jaw to keep it wide as he took his cock down. 

There was nothing else like it, the way Terry’s brain whited out to just pure sensation and the knowledge he was being used in the best way possible.

Terry couldn’t keep his eyes open any more. It was brutal and punishing. His throat felt wrecked and Bruce was fucking the drool out of him, down his chin and throat, to Bruce’s fingers and on his chest.

Above him, Bruce was saying something but he couldn’t make it out over the rushing in his ears. It was just on the edge of too much but Terry wanted to show Bruce just how good he was. How Bruce could keep pushing and pushing and Terry would take it all, swallow it down and still ask for more.

Dark spots had began forming in front of Terry’s vision by the time Bruce pulled him off properly again. He was a complete mess. His chin and mouth were drenched with spit and pre-cum and his eyes were glazed and streaming. 

“God, you look lovely,” Bruce muttered as he jerked himself of rapidly inches away from Terry’s face.

Terry tried to speak but instead gurgled more spit down his chin and Bruce gave a grunt and gripped the back of Terry’s head as he painted his already sticky face with cum.

Terry caught what he could in his mouth but the rest just added to the mess on his face. When Bruce was finished, Terry leant forwards and sucked the remaining cum out of his cock until Bruce grunted and pulled him off.

“If only I had a camera,” Bruce said breathlessly above him. Always with the smart mouth even when he’d just got his brain sucked out his dick.

“Don’t try and tell me there aren’t several set up in this room right now.” Terry voice sounded wrecked and his throat twinged as he spoke but at least he was making words again.

Bruce collected some cum that was dribbling down the bridge of Terry’s nose with his thumb and fed it to him. He rubbed the digit against Terry’s tongue as he sucked it clean.

“None of them get this angle though.” Terry huffed out a laugh and sat back on his haunches to watch Bruce put himself together. He felt hot, sticky and used and he was hard again because getting Bruce off was the sexiest thing in the world.

“I trust you have no complaints about that aspect of the evening, because I’m pretty sure your cock and my stomach just got very well acquainted.” 

“Would you like me to give you a score out of ten?”

“Geeze, it’s like you’re allergic to gratitude.”

Bruce leant forward and pulled him into a kiss that was obscenely wet and sticky and then lapped up the mess around Terry’s face. It wasn’t a thank you but was just as good.

“Mmm, I’m taking that as a ten out of ten,” Terry said as Bruce kissed away the tears left at the corners of his eyes. “Why don’t you take me upstairs and I’ll give you an other incredible performance.”

“I haven’t had my tea yet.” 

“You’re kidding,” Terry said even as he watched Bruce lean forwards to pour out a cup. “You’re the worst.”

Bruce hummed in agreement as he sat back in his chair, sipping his drink.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Terry sat back to show his bobbing erection.

“Go upstairs and I’ll join you once I’m finished.” Terry wanted to keep protesting but knew it’d get him nowhere so instead got up in one fluid motion, and moved towards the door, still stark naked.

“Take too long, old man, and I’ll have to take matters into my own hands,” he called back behind him.

In the draughty hallway and away from Bruce’s heat Terry shivered, suddenly regretting leaving all his clothes behind. He skipped lightly up the stairs to Bruce room as quickly as he dared, turning lights on as he went, as he still felt slightly uneasy in the house even after all this time. He figured Bruce could afford the electric bill. 

Bruce’s room was a little less chilly but Terry still leapt under the covers to warm up. His erection had flagged in the cold and he felt shivery. He must have dozed off for a while because the next thing he knew there was a solid weight beside him and a hand in his hair.

“Whassa?” he slurred intelligently, shifting around under the sheets.

“I didn’t know I’d tired you out so much. Maybe we should call it a night.” Bruce sounded amused, almost affectionate.

“Fuck you,” Terry said, pulling him down into a kiss. The angle was awkward and Terry had to crane his neck to reach him but he was pretty sure he got his point across. 

Terry fumbled with the zip of Bruce’s trousers as they kissed until Bruce grew impatient and swatted his hands away.

“You’re sleep clumsy,” he said but it didn’t sound like reprimand and there was a smile in his voice.

“OK give me a minute.” Terry hopped from the warm bed to the ensuite bathroom. “Make yourself comfortable,” he called back.

After splashing water on his face he felt more awake. Nothing was going to stop him for getting fucked tonight. Nothing. 

Returning to the bedroom he was met this the very pleasant sight of a naked Bruce settled on top of the bedding that had been smoothed back into place.

Terry waggled his eyebrows. “So, how’d you want me?”

Bruce treated him to the most scathing eye roll that could be accomplished while naked. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

“That sorta sweet talk must get you all the girls.” Terry deliberated stringing this out longer but he was cold and tired of waiting so he bounded up onto the bed, bouncing so the neat sheets were messy again.

“Are you going to put this much energy into your training tomorrow?” Bruce asked watching him in amusement.

“Oh yeah, please keep up the work talk in bed, Bruce. Gets me so hot.”

Bruce chuckled then threw the pillows from the bed on the floor and laid down properly. He beckoned to Terry with a grin.

“Get up here.”

“When you say ‘up here’…” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Oh god — fuck.” Terry scrambled up the bed and tried to turn around without kicking Bruce in the face. He got his legs up under him until he was hovering over Bruce’s face. He suddenly felt ridiculous and exposed.

“We’ve — ah — we’ve never done this before.” Terry felt Bruce’s strong, broad hands on his hips insistently guiding him down the final distance until his face was pressed between Terry’s cheeks. Terry jumped at the feel of Bruce’s breath against him and the slight scratch of his five o'clock shadow but Bruce’s vice like grip kept him in place.

“First time for everything,” Bruce said, before licking across Terry’s hole.

“Mother fuck,” Terry yelped, scrabbling at the headboard behind him to stay upright.

It felt strange but a very good strange. It wasn’t like when Bruce used his fingers it was more…wet and soft and wriggly. It was so insanely intimate it made Terry shudder just from the thought.

The flat breadth of Bruce tongue gave long, thorough licks over his entrance, making him feel sloppy and open. His hole twitched greedily, begging for something to fill it. Bruce squeezed Terry’s ass cheeks then spread them to gain better access. “Tell me what you like,” he muttered between licks.

“Everything, it’s all good. That’s…yeah just like that, that’s good. It’s so good. Fuck, we should have tried this sooner.”

He felt Bruce’s chuckle through vibrations from his ass and that was so incredibly bizarre Terry let out a near hysterical laugh that quickly choked off into a moan.

“You’re such a dirty old man….fuck. Was having a teenager sit on your face one of your birthday wishes?”

Bruce coincided his hum of agreement with slipping his tongue inside Terry’s now completely slick hole. Terry bodily shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head, his back arching. 

“Just keep doing that forever…that’d be super great.”

Terry reached behind him to grab Bruce’s hair and rode out the sensations Bruce was giving him, grinding his ass down onto his face. Bruce was fucking his tongue into Terry’s hole like it was his cock.

“This is so nasty,” Terry panted. “Can you even breathe? Oh god, _fuck_.” He slumped forwards onto his hands so he could gain a better angle to rock his ass back. He looked down to see his own cock leaving sticky streaks along Bruce’s chest. He suddenly really wanted Bruce’s cock in his mouth again.

“I can’t reach your cock like this. Let me, let me just —“ Bruce’s grip on him tightened. A clear sign of Do Not Move.

“So controlling even when I’m just trying to — Ow fuck!” Bruce had bitten Terry’s ass cheek and he’d be more annoyed if it wasn’t such a turn on.

“I know you’re not the most vocal of guys, Bruce, but are you just going to start biting me from now on when I don’t do as I’m told?”

“I’m considering it,” Bruce murmured against the meat of Terry’s ass where he was sucking a new bruise. 

Terry bit his lip against a smile and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. It was good, really fucking good. Like, ‘could sit on Bruce’s face for hours’ good, but he didn’t feel any urgent need to come. It would be a nice experiment one day to see if he could but right now…

“You know, I was hoping to get something a little bigger inside me before the night was out.” He prepared himself for another bite but didn’t get one. 

“Getting a little impatient, are we?”

“Well, not that this isn’t nice and all…” Terry let out a yelp as Bruce lifted him up and off him, sitting him down again on the bed. 

“Jesus, old man, give a guy some warning.” Bruce grinned and sat up to peck a kiss on his lips. Terry’s breath hitched at the thought of where that mouth had just been.

“I thought you wanted to hurry this along.”

“I think you just get a kick out of messing with me.”

“You’re only just getting that now?” Terry pretended to shove him but Bruce just grabbed his arms and tugged him down so he was laying over his lap, his hard cock trapped between his stomach and Bruce’s thighs.

“I’m going to protest the manhandling just for my pride’s sake,” Terry said but gave his ass a wiggle and shifted his knees to spread them wider.

“I trust I don’t need to tell you to stay put,” Bruce said as he rummaged one handed through the bedside table while the other stroked over Terry’s ass. 

“No, sir.” Terry gave a mock salute and got a slap on the ass for it. 

“Oh yes, sir, thank you sir, may I have an other, sir?” He laughed breathlessly when Bruce spanked him again and rocked back into it.

“One day I’m going to properly discipline you,” Bruce said sounding amused as he popped the cap off the newly produced lube.

“Oh yeah? That’d sound a lot more convincing if your dick wasn’t digging into my ribs right now.” Terry gave a gasp as lube was drizzled directly from the bottle down between his ass cheek.

“Shit, you couldn’t have warmed that up a bit first?” Bruce didn’t reply but Terry could almost hear his smirk. He began massaging the lube around Terry’s hole with one thick finger, pressing in just to tickle before continuing to circle around it.

“Your hole’s gone such a lovely pink colour, Terry. I wish you could see it.” 

“Shit, Bruce. Don’t… oh, Jesus.” Terry buried his head in his arms as Bruce kept teasing his already overly stimulated hole. “Please just…”

“Please what, Terry?” 

“God, are we really gonna do that?” Bruce didn’t say anything and just continued the infuriating tracing of his hole so Terry guessed that, yeah, they were going to do that.

“Please fuck me open with your big fucking fingers.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Bruce pushed a finger into him and he choked out a gasp. It slid in easy after so much teasing and Bruce only gave it a few pumps before removing it and adding another. 

Terry shifted his knees wider and pushed against Bruce’s movements trying to take it deeper.

“Easy,” Bruce murmured, resting a hand on the small of Terry’s back to steady him.

“I want it. Want more. Deeper,” Terry panted.

“Take it slow or it’s going to hurt.” Bruce’s voice was calm and soothing, reaching something inside him that loosened, giving into a need to obey whatever Bruce wanted. He slumped down onto his arms and allowed Bruce to take it at his own pace. He was rewarded with a crook and twist of Bruce’s fingers that left him shuddering.

“Such a good boy, my good boy.”

“Ah fuck— Bruce. Shit.” Words like that undid Terry just as easy as the fingers inside him stretching him wide did. 

Terry felt spaced out once Bruce withdrew his fingers. He was gaping and open, wanting to be filled up again.

“Come here.” The request was soft, carrying none of Bruce’s usual bluntness. He stroked Terry’s hair as he shifted around to climb into his lap and Terry accepted the kiss that was offered him, blindly meeting Bruce’s mouth with his own. There was something intoxicating about being with Bruce like this, being gentle with each other in a way they never were anywhere else.

Sometimes it made Terry want to ask for more, ask Bruce just what he was to him; a distraction or something worth having. Most of the time whatever they had was just too good to bother questioning.

“Y’know, I actually had some thoughts about this part of the evening,” Terry said, tucking up even closer to Bruce and slipping his arms to hang around his neck.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, I thought to myself, what really gets the old man going? Does he want something special, want me to surprise him? Maybe he wants me to dress up, make it fancy. Or get some toys and make it kinky. But you know what I finally decided on, Bruce?”

“What’s that?”

“I thought I’d give you something I know you’d love. Complete control.” A grin, sharp and deadly, spread over Bruce’s face and Terry knew, he just _knew_ , he’d said exactly the right thing.

“You’re a very smart boy.” 

“Oh, I could stand hearing that about 500% more.”

“Keep earning it and you just might.” Terry laughed into Bruce’s mouth then pulled away to slide off his lap to lie next to him on his side, facing away. “Up next to me,” he said, tapping his hip. Bruce moved in, blanketing him. Terry’s back was slick with sweat but Bruce was dry and warm, feeling unbelievable good pressing down on him.

“Thought I was supposed to be in control,” Bruce said, his teasing voice a warm breath on Terry’s shoulder. He shivered.

“I’m just giving you options.” At this angle and positioning, Terry barely had any give or room to move while Bruce held all the power in a comfortable position that wouldn’t put any pressure on his bad leg. Terry might have been more smug about it if he wasn’t so in need of a fucking.

Bruce got an arm under Terry and wrapped his hand around his jaw, turning him into a kiss. The other went over his hip, knuckle brushing against Terry’s sack just to make him twitch, then up to tug at his hard, heavy cock that lay almost completely flat against his stomach. Terry grunted into the kiss, which was all open mouths and tongues at that angle anway, his hips bucking stiltedly. Bruce, ever the bastard, moved his hand off him before Terry could gain any real satisfaction. 

“You need to fuck me in the next 10 seconds or I’m really going to lose it, Bruce.” Terry didn’t even have any shame left to feel embarrassed at how ruined his voice sounded. Bruce chuckled, turning Terry’s jaw again to bite at it’s sharp corner before letting him go. The hand that had teased him slid under his thigh, elevating it and spreading him as wide as he was able in this position. The mattress shifted as Bruce lined himself up behind him and Terry’s stomach tightened in anticipation.

He tried to remember any of the half a dozen meditation techniques Bruce had taught him to relax but really nothing could help him when the thick, blunt head of Bruce’s cock pressed against him, still surprising in it’s size even after all this time. He’d been coiled too tight for too long and wanted Bruce’s cock in him more than he wanted air in his lungs.

It slid wetly between his cheeks until Terry got the picture and reached between his legs to help guide it into him with slightly shaky hands. The initial stretch burned even after all that prep and progresses was slow, partly out of necessity, partly due to them working out how to do this. Then Terry shifted his hips up a fraction and Bruce slid home, his hips pressing flush to Terry’s cheeks. _Finally_.

“God. _Fuck_ , Bruce, fuck,” Terry moaned out, gripping white-knuckled to the wrist still holding up his thigh. He would never get over how good it felt to be filled with Bruce, to the point of being overwhelming. He loved that initial intrusion when his entire world reduced to Bruce forcing his way inside him, like he had with every other aspect of his life.

“You should see yourself right now,” Bruce said right in his ear, voice tight and low. It made Terry gasp another breath into his taught chest.

“Do I look-” Terry wet his lips, trying to make his voice sound any less of a rasp. “Do I look hot?”

“You have no idea,” Bruce snarled and began to move. It wasn’t like how they usually fucked, with Terry on top working himself as fast and hard as he could. Bruce was moving slow, making every movement stretch on so Terry felt every single motion, every inch of Bruce sliding in and out of him.

“That all-- that all you can manage, old man,” Terry taunted, even as he groaned open mouthed at how good it felt.

Bruce got his free hand around Terry’s throat and squeezed at the same time he slammed into Terry _hard_ , hard enough that his toes curled on the foot that was dangling in the air.

“Always instant gratification with you,” Bruce muttered. “You need to be taught some patience.”

“Yeah, _yeah_ , fuck it into me,” Terry whined, mouth running without even thinking as his eyes rolled back into his head as Bruce began a new pace that was just as slow but brutally hard. 

Sometimes Terry could forget Bruce’s physical strength, buying into the illusion he presented the world with his cane, but he could feel it first hand now. Each of Bruce’s powerful thrusts jolted Terry bodily, his cock slapping against his stomach. His only anchors were Bruce’s hard grip still tight around his neck and thigh.

In this position Terry could do nothing but lie there and take it. He had no wiggle room to even rock back against the thrusts while he lay flush against Bruce’s solid, broad chest. It made him feel used and wrung out, like he was back on his knees in the lounge having his face fucked again. The thought made him whine, loud and desperate.

“I need to-- need to touch myself.” The hand gripping his throat tightened and gave him a little shake.

“Do it.” Bruce’s voice was rough and strained with effort and it made Terry’s cock twitch before he even got his hand around it.

As he worked himself feverishly, he could feel himself drooling out his open, slack mouth while Bruce continued to pound rhythmically into him but he was beyond any semblance of dignity. Distantly he was aware that letting Bruce choke him without even a token protest was probably a new level of depravity he would have to address then ignore later on too. 

There was the scrape of teeth against his shoulder then Bruce had latched on to him, sinking his teeth into him as he grunted almost animalistic, his thrusts becoming less coordinated.

“Oh god, are you gonna— gonna —fucking fill me up. Jesus Christ, _Bruce_.” Just the thought of Bruce coming inside him was enough. Terry reached blindly behind him for Bruce and found his shoulder before burying his hand in his hair as his entire body tightened then—

“That’s it, that’s it. Let me see. So beautiful,” Bruce muttered against his skin and if Terry wasn’t already coming, he sure as shit was now. His cock pulsed in his own fist, coming in thick spurts over his knuckles and thigh. He shuddered and gasped, senses so overwhelmed, all the while still getting thoroughly fucked.

But it didn’t take that much longer. Bruce’s thrusts had lost their rhythm awhile ago, now it was pure need driving him. His grip on Terry became impossibly tighter and Terry absently thought he might black out as Bruce soundlessly emptied himself inside him. 

There was a still moment in the aftermath where the only sound was Bruce’s laboured breath. Terry liked hearing him like this, when all the rigid discipline and masks came down and it was just Bruce and his needs. There was only a handful of people in the world who had seen him like this and Terry was the only who'd stuck around to still enjoy it.

“You're a fucking bastard, y'know” Terry croaked into the peaceful silence with a chuckle, swatting languidly at Bruce's hand that was still loosely gripping his neck. “How am I going to explain finger shaped neck bruises.” Bruce tugged him gracelessly around to face him for a kiss.

“You’ll think of something,” he said lazily against his mouth. “You always do.”

“Hmmm.” Terry couldn’t bring himself to care much about that now. His body felt like liquid, aching in all the right places. It was all too easy to let himself be held and kissed by Bruce and to not think of anything at all.

“Thank you, Terry,” Bruce said what could have been moments or hours later.

“Hu?” Terry said, blinking his drooping eyelids back open. He took in Bruce above him, who looked more relaxed than he could remember him being, an unreadable smile on his lips.

“For tonight.”

“Oh.” Terry’s brain whirred half-heartedly as he tried to recall anything that had happened before his orgasm had melted his brain. “Oh, yeah.” He blinked again, wishing he wasn’t half asleep for this conversation. He understood vaguely that it was very important that Bruce had enjoyed tonight. “That’s- that’s good.” He failed to stifle a yawn and shifted closer to the other man. “I just wanted to make you happy,” he said, words half slurred where his face was pressed up against the pillow.

He felt a kiss in his hair and realised that his eyes had slid closed again without his permission. 

“It was a good birthday, Terry.” Terry hummed happily and fell asleep feeling deeply, deeply satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come yell about bruceterry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/battmiIk)


End file.
